The invention relates to a method and a device for producing veneer and veneered parts.
Veneer is used in large measure in the furniture and wood-processing industry. For example, veneer finds application in the field of wrapping, for example for wall connection strips, for surface lamination e.g. for furniture surfaces, for planks, tables etc. or in edge coating or edge gluing, for example for straight edges, soft-forming or post-forming with table boards, furniture doors or the like. For this purpose the veneer itself is first produced, for example by means of stripping from a solid piece of wood. These large area veneer sheets are then either placed in temporary storage, for example wound up into a veneer roll or are immediately further processed. In the finishing of the veneer for production of veneered parts the veneer is glued onto the wooden support or derived timber product support and then the half finished part is sanded and painted or else directly painted. The painting operation is costly, since not only surfaces, but also profile geometries of the veneer paneling profile have to be painted. The profiles can be bonded with the veneer in the soft-forming process on an edge banding machine, in the post-forming process or in another way. The paints used in painting must as a rule be applied in multiple coats, which calls for expensive process technology and corresponding floor space requirements.
One widespread painting system involves ultraviolet hardened paints, which are usually applied by roller coating, more rarely in spray application on the parts. The subsequent curing process occurs with ultraviolet light or ultraviolet lamps. The mechanical cost in painting with ultraviolet paints is very high and necessitates very large floor space requirements. The large floor space requirements are also due to the fact that the painting process with ultraviolet curing systems usually require several applications—in practice three to four applications are common. With each coat of paint, due to the viscosity and especially due to the ultraviolet curing only approximately 10 to 20 my layers can be applied, which is why several paint applications are necessary. Ultraviolet lamps and the necessary energy for curing are quite expensive.
Other painting systems, such as 2 package urethane coating paints, nitrocellulose lacquers or water-based paints must also be applied in several layers. Fillers, primers and if necessary intermediate sanding are also always necessary and make the surface coating complex and is mechanically very time-consuming and costly.